


Team Player

by PixelatedCamellia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedCamellia/pseuds/PixelatedCamellia
Summary: After getting tired of hearing Jeremy gush about his not-so-mysterious crush, Michael decides to be his wingman.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Team Player

There was a limit to how much Michael could take.

He liked to believe he was a pretty chill guy, and he is, but hearing your best friend go on and on about their crush?

That was pretty tiring. Don't get him wrong he's always glad to lend an ear to Jeremy, but at the same time he went through so many school years listening to him gush about Christine.

So when that didn't really work out somewhere along the way Jeremy was starting to talk to him about his Squip.

Oh boy. That was something else entirely. 

Not that he was judging, he was glad Jeremy moved on, even if his recent crush was a super computer inside his head. 

He's not really sure how that works out, but as long as Jeremy's happy.

Well, whatever. 

What really bothers him about the whole ordeal is that Jeremy thinks he's being low key about his painfully obvious crush. Even to the point that he's heard him go back to stammering again.

..Did he not get that his Squip probably already knew he had a crush on him? It's literally inside his head!

He's hopeless. God help him.

Being Jeremy's favorite person/best friend he decides that enough is enough. He'll be his wingman. Somehow. 

He can't even see the Squip, let alone communicate with it.. Challenge accepted, he'd figure this out one way or another.

So he waited until the perfect opportunity arises, which was pretty much waiting until Friday night, playing a few of their favorite retro games and guzzling down an unhealthy amount of soda. 

"Hey Jeremy, my buddy, you said your Squip can play too, can't he?" Michael casually brings up, half paying attention to the horde of zombies currently chasing them. 

It's rare when he actually brings up the Squip so maybe Jeremy wouldn't get  _ too  _ suspicious of his clever plan.

"Huh? Oh um, it says it would have already beaten the level three minutes ago."

"What-  _ seriously?  _ Wow, that's really impressive!" Maybe he said the last part a little bit too excitedly, but it was mostly for Jeremy's sake. Totally worth the small smile he got from it.

"Well I mean he  _ is  _ a super computer," Jeremy shrugs. "There's a lot he can do."

"Oh?" Michael nudges Jeremy, urging him to go on. Progress! Well, not like it was too hard to get Jeremy to talk about his Squip anyway.

Progress nonetheless.

"Off the top of my head he's helped me on my homework a number of times—" Before Jeremy can finish Michael gives him one of his infamous,  _ are you kidding me  _ looks. "N-not always! I try to put effort in when I can."

He's not really sure if he should be impressed or jealous now.

Instead Michael let's out a low whistle, no longer really paying attention to their game. "Great at video games and does your homework too? Sounds like a great catch to me."

Jeremy eyes him curiously, face noticeably turning red and he mumbles something Michael can't really make out. 

So he tries again. Attempt number two.

"I mean they're pretty much the whole package! You're  _ really  _ lucky, Jere."

Jeremy blinks, looking confused and pauses their game. "..Do you want a Squip too, Michael?"

"Ugh," Michael makes a face, refraining from dragging a hand down his face. "No."

Beyond hopeless. That was what he was.

Jeremy didn't press the issue and resumed their game as if Michael wasn't trying to have a heart to heart with him. 

Not even a minute back into their game Jeremy lets out a snort. 

"..What?" From his perspective there wasn't anything funny about hiding from zombies and when he looks over Jeremy looks a little flustered from the outburst.

"Uh- it's nothing just," Jeremy waves a hand, leaning over slightly when a zombie gets  _ too  _ close to him. "Squip says you wouldn't manage well if you had one."

That was probably putting it lightly.

_ "Excuse me?  _ I don't need one anyway! I'm great enough as I am." 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, playfully nudging him to which he returned with a small push. Jeremy laughs again, shaking his head and mouthing something to no one in particular.

Well, knowing him it was probably his Squip.

"Hey quit having secret conversations with your boyfriend and help me out here! I can't take on these zombies alone—"

"..Uh, Jeremy? Your face is redder than my jacket."

"B-boyfriend?" Jeremy squeaks out. Oh!  _ Oh.  _ Crap, he let that slip, didn't he?

Michael immediately pauses the game, slowly adjusting his glasses as he squints at Jeremy. Oh no, he broke him. 

"Jeremy? Did your mind get a blue screen?" He  _ does  _ have a super computer in him so it's actually quite possible. He thinks.

He's just really concerned by the lack of response from Jeremy.

"Jere?" Waving a hand in front of his face didn't work, nor did pushing his shoulder. Freudian slip be damned.

"You think me and Squip—" Jeremy pauses, awkwardly moving his hands that only furthered Michael's confusion. Maybe his head wasn't done rebooting. "Um, boyfriends, huh?"

"Wow, you really suck at these feelings talks," He expected the shove that came but it only made his grin grow. "You've been crushing on him for what, months now? Go for it! He already knows you like him!"

Why did he look so scandalized by the obvious? 

"And I’ll mock you forever if you don’t."

Jeremy rolls his eyes and his expression noticeably softens at him. He doesn't really say anything, just looks away to do, what Michael assumes, is something he should have done  _ ages  _ ago.

When Jeremy turns back to him, he's staring intensely and sees a hint of a smile that Jeremy tries (but fails) on biting back.

"So..? Don't leave me hanging! What did he say?"

This time Jeremy doesn't bother hiding his smile, eyes scrunching up and his face looking completely rosy. 

Seeing his buddy like that? One of the best things in the world.

"He said he wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

Michael instantly wraps an arm around Jeremy's shoulders letting out a few cheers knowing full well how much more embarrassed it most definitely made Jeremy feel.

"Atta boy, Jeremy! We should celebrate!"

All in a day's work for a wingman.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea really late at night and had such the urge to write it. I just really like the concept of Michael being supportive of Jeremy and his crushes, but also being really tired because it takes Jeremy forever to make a move 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
